Boat Ride
by Mysca
Summary: Yellow is stood up by Red. Can a passing boatman cheer her up? Ambershipping


**This is a collection of Pokemon Special romance oneshots. Most are crackshippings and yaoi/yuri ships will be more friendship than romance.**

**Summary: Yellow is stood up by Red. Can a passing boatman cheer her up? Ambershipping.**

**Pairs: (one-sided?)Amber, hinted Red/Daisy, one-sided special**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special.**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

…**xxx…**

***Boat Ride***

Yellow sighed as she looked at the river. She watched as lovers rode on the boat happily as the boatman cruises them around. She was alone on the bridge staring at the water for the past 2 hours.

"…I wished that he could have at least told me he didn't want to come…"

She had been stood up by Red. The guy of her dreams, the one who saved her, her role model, her crush. Blue had arranged for them to meet at the bridge to hang out.

She had spent the night before choosing the right outfit for this 'date'. She went through her closet and didn't give a second look at her tunic and boots. She found a pretty white and pink sundress that went with a hat. The sundress was just up to her knees. It had a pink ribbon for the waist and frilly laces. The hat was made out of straw and it had a rose pink ribbon tied around it. To go with her outfit, she wore pink sandals and carried a small handbag for her purse and other belongings.

She had arrived at the bridge a few minutes early, it was now 5 pm and still no sign of Red.

She knew that Red would probably view her only as a sister but she thought that she had a bit of hope. She sighed again and was getting ready to leave.

"Why! I see a pretty young lady there! You look quite gloomy, if you want, I could give you a boat ride!"

Yellow recognized the voice and looked around her until she realized that it came from under the bridge.

There smiling back at her was Gold.

He wore a black sweater with long sleeves, a neck bandana and long pants. He used his stick to row the boat and Yellow was taken aback seeing him like this.

"G-Gold? What are you doing…?"

"Me? I'm rowing boats!"

"I mean why…are you-"

"It's for money; I'm kinda tight on money these days…"

"I see…."

"Will you take up my offer?"

"What"

"The boat ride!" Gold beamed at her and it was hard to refuse. She decided there was no harm in doing so as Red would probably not come.

"How much is it, Gold?" She got her purse ready but Gold stopped her.

"It's on me, get on. I'll give you a few rounds."

"Thank you Gold…"

Yellow stepped into the boat with a sad smile. She appreciated what Gold did but she was still sad about Red.

The boat started moving and Yellow stared at the water. She watched as the fish swam around and away from the boat.

"So, what's the deal?"

"Huh?"

"You looked really disappointed up there."

"Well…you see, Red stood me up…"

The boat suddenly stopped and Yellow jerked back.

"Red? He stood you up? That sounds impossible…He's one of the nicest guys I know. Didn't he call you or what?"

He started rowing again.

"I've been waiting there for more than two hours…even Blue didn't tell me anything."

"What did you plan to do with him anyway?"

"…I'm not sure….I would have let Red decide I guess…"

"That's the problem, little gal."

"L-little gal?! I'm older than him!" Yellow was a bit disappointed with her always being thought of a little girl. "What problem?"

"You just go with flow! You don't stand up to go against it! You need to make your own decisions and not be contended with just anything, you have your own preference too! Let your voice be heard!"

Yellow was a bit taken aback since he was mixing up her morals. "But shouldn't you be contended with what you have? That's what was taught to me."

"You're learning already by not simply saying 'yes'! But if those are your morals, I guess that's what you should follow."

And then there was an awkward silence. Gold said all he needed to and Yellow was not sure how to reply.

"……..Gold? Could I ask you something?" She took off her hat and hugged it. She seemed even more depressed than before.

Gold kept rowing; the boat already finished one lap. He looked to the faraway distance and sighed. "Shoot."

"Shoot? Oh! Ah, I get it. Um…why did you offer to cheer me up?"

"I don't like seeing pretty girls like you being all sad, especially over a guy."

Yellow blushed, she was not used to being called 'pretty' or hearing any praises about her appearance much either. It had been awhile since she stopped hiding her ponytail, though it was more convenient.

"So even if I were a complete stranger, you'd help me out?" Yellow looked at him but he still looked the other way.

He gave a small laugh then smiled at her.

"Maybe I'll say a few poetic sentences but I wouldn't offer my pay. I'm not that kind, you could say. I don't really believe in 'love at first sight', attraction, yes but not love. You can't really fall in love with a random person all of a sudden."

"Love? But I asked if you would help them out of sheer goodness."

Gold blushed. He slipped up a little, he was lucky that Yellow was a bit dense than the boy she was waiting for.

"I tend to do that, you know? Relate other stuff but then I forget what I was originally talking about? And like I said if you were a complete stranger, all I could really offer you are words alone not actions that will touch your heart."

"Oh, I see. 'Actions that touch one's heart', but you can only express some things through words. Words that you need to hear. Words that satisfy you and leaves you contended."

"Like 'I love you? You almost always want to hear it, especially from someone you love."

"Yes. Exactly!" The girl giggled and started humming a tune.

Gold had a small laugh, he hesitated to ask her but he would not be contended until he did. After all, she did say that words satisfy one's needs.

"I've been wondering, why did you wait for so long? I mean if I were you, I'd leave after half an hour if he hadn't called or anything."

"I-I'm not that sure myself. Perhaps I believed that he would come, I waited for nothing but I don't regret it."

"Is it because you like him?"

Yellow turned a deep red. She stayed quiet. She pondered whether or not if Gold's assumption was correct.

"Shall I take that as a 'yes'?" He had a disappointed look on his face as if he knew it all along and his hoped were shattered. It bemused Yellow.

"I can't say. I like Red but I don't quite understand how I feel."

Yellow looked down and stared at the water. She had a few things on her mind that she wanted to let out. She was filled with questions, some, she feared for the answers.

"It seems our little trip together has ended, I hope to ride with you again, little miss."

"Thank you Gold." Yellow staggered but she managed a smile.

"May I ask you one more thing, Gold?"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Gold was not sure how to react but he smiled at her. Somehow it was a different smile; it was gentler with a hint of playfulness.

"What do you think, Yellow?"

"Hm?"

"Well, gotta go. I hope things work out between you and Red." The boy grinned and waved at her as he started rowing again.

Yellow waved back but she was bewildered by Gold's words. And then something occurred to her, why was Gold rowing again? Shouldn't he have stayed by the port? And why was he rowing also when she first saw him?

She thought about it then she realized that Gold must have been having a little fun even while working. She giggled a little at the thought if his boss found out.

"Yellow! Yellow! There you are!"

She spun around and found herself a panting Blue.

"I finally found you! I forgot to contact you because of all the ruckus." Blue wiped of the sweat on her forehead. She took in deep breaths. It was like she'd been running for some time.

"What happened?" Yellow had an anxious look.

"It's a long story. A really long story. I'll tell you on the way to the clinic."

"Clinic?! Was Red injured!?" Yellow went a bit white.

"No. Wait! No interruptions." Yellow nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief. Red was not hurt in any way.

"You see Daisy passed out earlier while she was with Red, I'm not too sure why he was with her though." Yellow had mixed feelings. She was both jealous and worried.

"So he took her home. She had a check-up and Red forgot about your appointment. He only remembered when I went to his house to borrow something. About twenty minutes ago. I would have come earlier to pick him up but I told Green to remind him instead. But then since there was the passing out of his sister, the guy also forgot about it. I'm really really sorry Yellow! I promise to make it up to you. I know! I'll treat you to cheer you up."

Yellow shook her head and smiled at Blue. "It's okay Blue, I understand. Maybe we should buy fruits for Daisy. And I was already cheered up by someone else." She giggled at the thought of Gold and started walking ahead.

"By who?"

"A passing boatman."

"A boatman?"

"One whose actions touched my heart and whose words made me feel satisfied."

Blue stared at her blankly and a smirk came out. "Big words. Are you falling for someone else?"

"W-what!?" Yellow now turned into a darker shade of red.

"Hah! You're blushing!"

"It's only the sun, Blue!"

"Yeah right!" Blue stuck out her tongue and that made Yellow fluster even more.

Meanwhile, Gold was given a scolding by his boss. "Taking the boat with your own will, sneezing when there are customers. Do you want to get fired?"

"Hey it's not my fault that someone has been talking about me!"

"You're full of excuses. If you take the boat one more time, you're gone!"

"Alright! Alright!"

"Good. Now get back to your post and wait until someone pays to be taken around."

"Yes, sir."

"Hm. I wonder if it was that gal talking about me. That would have made me happy." Gold smiled to himself and then he stretched his arms and started going back to his boat.

"Well back to work!"

They boy grinned widely and started to hum. He knew what he felt what real even if it couldn't be expressed by words alone. Three simple words that he'd like to say would make him feel contented.

…**xxx…**

**Ambershipping is definitely my favorite. This was inspired by some small talk about Venice and watching Pokemon Heroes. **

**I hope you enjoyed:D**


End file.
